


Take Off!

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Friendship, Gen, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Take Off!

**Take Off!**

Korra x Reader

By Nagone

* * *

 

 

 **Summary:** The Avatar invites you to join the Air Benders with your new abilities.

 **Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Adventure

 

 **Author’s Note:** In this, you live in an unnamed village and had a Fire Nation Mother and Earth Nation Father.

 

* * *

 

“Hey there!”

 

You look up, hands crossed in your lap. You’re nervous: sure, you’ve heard of the Avatar, and her quest to gather up new Air Benders, but the shock of her coming for _you_ still resonates in your mind, more fiction than truth. “Um, hi,” you manage, responding. She seats herself across from you at your kitchen table, settling into the hard wood seat.

 

“So, when did you get your ability?” she asks. Her blue eyes are curious, genuinely so.

 

“A…A few weeks ago,” you respond. “I sneezed and ended up messing up the entire kitchen.” The damage is still there: pots stuck in the wall, the bent cabinet doors, the fine covering of flour that your sure will _never_ come out. “I had never show _any_ ability, fire or earth, so…” you pause, twiddling your thumbs. Korra seems to understand the rest.

 

“Well, would you like to put your bending to good?” Of course you would, you think, nodding yes. “Then I’d like to invite you to join the Air Nomads. A lot of people like you have been found all around the world, with these new abilities. It’s a real gift: Harmonic Convergence did a lot of good.” You can hear the last word in her voice: _thankfully_. “I know it’s probably a big thing, and you won’t see your family for a while, but… You’ll be able to learn how to control your skill and you’ll be a huge asset.”

 

It doesn’t even taken you but one minute. Your heart skips, you chew your lip and look up, your gaze meeting hers for the first time. “I’ll pack my bags.”

 

She smiles and you feel the first of many joys, and air whirls around you, rejoicing in your elation.


End file.
